


Kings And Queens

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Old Married Couple, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Prompt: Carl is like the “queen” of the sanctuary with the “king” being negan. after a long day, they cuddle and tell each other how much they love each other





	Kings And Queens

"This is so weird." Carl mumbled. He stared at the window as they drove towards the Sanctuary. He leaned out the window, looking at all the buildings. "The first time I came here I was in the back of one of your trucks and now-" He glanced over his shoulder at Negan. "Now I'm driving with you. And scavenging with you and picking up with you." Carl sunk into the seat. "My dad's going to kill me."

"Since when are you afraid of shit?" Negan glanced at Carl, slowing down as he took a sharper turn. "Your dad won't do shit to you the same way he didn't do shit to me. He's the one who's afraid. Not you. Not me." Negan reached over and put his hand on Carls thigh, squeezing. "And since when do you care about what he thinks?" 

"It's not what he thinks I'm just... Judith isn't his real kid and I'm the one thing... keeping him sane, ya know? Every time it got bad I would pull him back." Carl put his hand over Negans, playing with his fingers. "And now I'm gone. I don't know what he's gonna do. What if he... what if he gets himself hurt-" 

"Its not your job to take care of him, Carl. Its your job to stay alive. And you're staying alive here, with me." He dug his nails into Carls thigh as if he let go Carl would disappear. "Stop thinking about him. This is your new life. A new world. Don't waste an opportunity thinking about how the past was. I've done it and it's shitty and pointless. Just forget it."

"Forget my dad? No. Look, I know you hate him but I'm not giving up on him. I don't have to take care of him but I am going to keep loving him. He made me the way I was, he taught me how to take care of myself and how to survive." Carl pulled his leg away. "So shut up." 

"Kid..." Negan sighed. "For being so smart you seem to be really fucking dumb. Your dad didn't teach you, you adapted. You are the way you are because you figured out how to survive and get through. Not this stupid ex cop who thinks the world can just go back to the way it used to be. It can't. So forget it." 

Carl was silent for a few seconds, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're such a dick sometimes." He looked back at Negans hand, moving his leg so Negans hand was pressed against it.

Negan chuckled, putting his hand over Carls leg again, rubbing his thumb across it. "And you're stupid sometimes." He pulled up in front of the Sanctuary, parking. Negan winked at him, kissing him. "Guess we even each other out." Negan opened his door and stepped out of the car, smiling. 

The people who had gathered outside all dropped to one knee. Despite the sharp gravel beneath them even the older ones did it. The drivers stepped out of their cars and got down on one knee as well. It was as if Negan was a king, an admirable leader. He was, for the most part. To them he was an amazing person who saved them and protected them every day. A man who fought until his knuckles bled just to save his people. Did they know how he actually got all of the supplies? That the blood on his knuckles weren't cuts from fighting but was dried blood from the people he had murdered. 

Negan walked towards them, looking at each and every one of them. Carl climbed out of the car and made his way around, stopping and staring at everyone. Did they always do this? He walked up behind Negan, his fingers curling around the back of his leather jacket. Carl yanked it, pulling Negan back towards him. 

"What the hell is this?" Carl whispered. "Why are they all on their knees? This isn't some cult thing. It's nothing important. We just came back and-" 

Negan was laughing at him. He knocked the hat off of Carls head, shaking his head. "It is important. It's me. Their-" He lowered his voice. "Their king." He glanced around at everyone, swinging his arm out and gesturing to all of them. "And you're my queen. What they are giving us is respect. Don't be so surprised. We're badass." He chuckled. "Take it in, kid. It's amazing." 

Carl pulled away, shooting Negan a glare. "I'm not your queen. I'm not your wife or your girlfriend either. I'm a boy." He crossed his arms and walked towards them. "Unload the trucks and carry the stuff inside. Organize it and count it. We're going upstairs." He turned back around and walked into the building without looking at Negan. Negan had never been more in love. 

\- 

"You're taking forever!" Negan shouted to Carl. He was in the next room, drying his hair from a shower and getting dressed. The kid had been in there an hour, taking his sweet, sweet fucking time. "Hurry up! I wanna sleep!" They both knew he wanted to do a lot more than sleep.

"Give me a minute! God!" Carl slammed something into the wall. A fist? A hair brush? Negan didn't know. "Since you're so keen on calling me a girl you might as well hold me up to girl standards. Girls take a long time. For beauty and shaving and shit. So stop being impatient."

"One of my main personality traits is being impatient. Next to being brave and having rugged good looks." Negan grabbed Lucille and lazily swung it, slamming it against the wall. "Hurry up before I get one of my wives!" 

Carl was silent. The door opened and feet patted against the floor outside. The door opened and closed as Carl stepped inside. He was wearing one of Negans shirts that had pink dots all over it from old blood stains. He climbed into the bed, straddling Negan. He leaned down, kissing Negan hard. He carded his fingers through his hair and ground against him before rolling off and laying down. "Goodnight." 

Negan sighed, rubbing his face. "You're the only one who can pull that teasing bullshit." He rolled over and wrapped his arm around Carls waist, pulling him back into his chest. "Goodnight."


End file.
